The present invention relates in general to an apparatus for folding and stacking towels, or other articles, and, more particularly, to a stacker which drops a series of articles onto a receiver therebeneath to form a stack of such articles on the receiver. The latter may be a conveyor which is advanced one step upon completion of each stack.